The Clock Strikes Twelve
by WereWING11
Summary: Silence has fallen, but the question is not yet answered.


The Clock Strikes Twelve

The Doctor rushed through the TARDIS, flames spewing out of every crevice. "Clara! We're crashing!"

Clara Oswald tripped and fell out of a doorway, landing front-down on the floor. "Really, I hadn't noticed!" She crawled along the ground back to the console of the TARDIS.

"Well excuse me! It wasn't my fault!"

Clara scoffed and looked at The Doctor with a stern glare. "Like hell, it wasn't. You're the one who thought Barcelona was a good idea!"

"Well, I didn't know that there was a super-volcano controlled by mutant Slitheen there six million years ago. I'm blaming that santauran, what's his name."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Commander Grental had nothing to do with it!"

The Doctor grabbed a mallet off of the ground and whacked the console before an explosion behind him knocked him over the console. He fell on his face. "Ow, my chin! Why is it so... Sticky-outy!"

He stood up and looked around. "Clara?"

His eyes grew wider with every passing second, his hearts beating faster and faster. He repeated himself, with a hint of panic in his voice. "Clara!"

He inched his way around the console making it around to where the explosion occurred.

And there she was.

Laying on the floor in a jumbled heap. Her clothing was singed, and she had burns on her skin. A large piece of sharp metal stuck in her leg.

The Doctor's jaw fell open and he could no longer feel the double beating in his chest. He almost couldn't breathe. He ripped off his bowtie and stood up, hopping over the railing and kneeling next to clara. "Oh my... Clara. Oh no..." He reached for the piece of metal. He was about to pull it out when he realised just how deep the metal was in her leg. It came through the other side, and blood was seeping out and dripping through the grated floor of the console deck, covering the metal floor underneath. He bent his head down to her chest and listened carefully, but heard no heartbeat. "No, no, Clara." He placed two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse, and felt none. He quickly took his hand away from her burnt body and he moved back until he was pressed up against the walls of his beloved ship. His eyes were wide and tears started to form in his eyes as flames licked at his coat. He tossed his bowtie aside and put his knees up to his chest. "Not like this..."

Tears started to fall from his eyes, and the flames desperately tried to treat them. The heated metal behind his back was burning his back through his clothes, but he took no notice. The console was flashing, the poor thing trying to fight the flame, but to no avail. The time had come. The Doctor stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and sauntered over to the door of the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers, and the door slowly turned inward. He leaned out of the door and stared into the face of danger, the planet Earth quickly becoming closer and closer. He turned to the console, and reached to a chest underneath it. From inside he pulled out his old fez and placed it on his head. He then sat at the door of his ship, hanging his legs out of the door. "Y'know Idris. I never really could walk past a fez. Never. Even in the most desperate of times, I just couldn't."

A woman in a blue dress sat beside him, also hanging her legs out of the door. "I know. I've seen all of your hats. You had a new one every day pretty much."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish River hadn't shot most of them." He smiled slightly at the thought.

The lady in blue grabbed his fez and placed it atop her own head. They both stared at the planet as is came ever closer to them. "Idris," The Doctor said.

"Yes?" The woman in blue stared at The Doctor.

He turned to her and smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thanks for stealing me."

Idris grinned at him. "Likewise."

They reached their arms around one another and embraced eachother. Idris hugged The Doctor tightly and playfully bit his neck. "I like biting. It's like kissing, except somebody actually wins."

The Doctor loosened the hug and smiled. "That it is." He looked out the door once more, the ground approaching at a high-speed.

"Geronimo."

_**A/N: You are all going to kill me for this. I can sense it. But remember that it is not over! Tune in next time!**_


End file.
